When chickens or other birds require injections these must be administered quickly, to save time and also carefully to make sure they reach only breast muscle tissue. Otherwise, the dosage may be ineffective, or the bird may be injured or killed by being stabbed in a vital organ, or the person administering the injection may inadvertently inject himself, which is not only painful but also may be serious medically.